Tragedy to last a Lifetime
by The Delta 42
Summary: Fem!Po. Male!Tigress. All human AU. Padi Mishi, a young girl from the outlying villages, often referred to as Panda's their sacred animal, is a survivor of a terrible tragedy. When she was small she was left on the steps of a mountain monastery, headed by an old student of Oogwey. A fast Learner, she has her home and memories taken when Shen destroys her new home.


**_Tragedy to last a Lifetime_**

Fem!Po. Male!Tigress. All human AU. Padi Mishi, a young girl from the outlying villages, often referred to as Panda's their sacred animal, is a survivor of a terrible tragedy. When she was small she was left on the steps of a mountain monastery, headed by an old student of Oogwey.

 ** _Chapter 1: Homes lost_**

Mei Shan ran up the steps of the Monastery, her daughter in her arms, she heard that a group of Kung Fu masters resided here, but she never thought about leaving her baby with them. Mei heard the Wolves shouting and Shen shrieking orders at them. She reached the front gate and stopped, she gently placed her daughter on the ground and shushed the baby when she started crying, and when Mei smiled her daughter stopped crying and started cooing. Mei stood up and hammered on both doors, before running down the steps.

The girl cried as her mother left, the doors opened and a man with blond, nearly white hair stepped out, he looked down when he heard crying.

"Master Eagle, what is it?" Called a woman from inside the temple.

"Master Hare, perhaps you should see for yourself." Replied the man, known as Master Eagle, kneeling down and picking up the girl.

A woman with chestnut coloured hair walked out and stood behind Master Eagle, "Honestly, love, what is so important?" Asked Hare, looking down at her long-time lover.

Eagle only presented the child to her, Hare gasped and ushered them both inside. It was currently the Winer Festival and the other masters and Students were attending. Master Oogwey was speaking with Masters Turkey and Sparrow. One of Oogwey's former students, Master Shifu, spotted the couple enter the room, and Eagle wake his way over to the infirmary.

"Master Hare, what is wrong with Master Eagle, I was under the pretence he had gone to answer the door." Said Shifu, looking up at the taller person. Tai Lung noticed Master Hare stiffen.

"Master Eagle found a child on the Temple's steps, a young girl, from the Panda regions." Said Hare, gaining the attention of Rhino.

"A Panda?" Asked Rhino, causing the room to quieten.

"Shen must be somehow involved in this." Said Ox, looking at his old friend.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Demanded Turkey, looking at Hare.

"Master Eagle found a child on the front step, Master, he took her to the infirmary." Said Hare, looking at the dark haired man.

Turkey turned to Master's Goat and Horse, "Go to the nearest Panda village, find the girl's family." Both men nodded and rushed off, in search of the Panda's.

Master Turkey turned to Oogwey and gestured for him to go to the Infirmary.

"Master, perhaps we should check the child." Said Turkey, looking at the old man.

Oogwey nodded and followed Turkey to the infirmary.

"What is her name going to be?" Asked Oogwey, looking at Turkey.

"Padi Mishi." Said Turkey, after a moment's thought, "Padi will be her first name and Mishi will be her surname."

 ** _*/TtlaL/* Five Years Later_**

Padi had grown much in five year, at the age of two she had shown great possible skill in Kung Fu, Master Turkey had made the decision to train her. Padi was an incredibly fast learner, she had mastered nearly anything she had been presented with after a few lessons, and Master Turkey had inducted her as a member of the Monastery, by referring to her a Panda.

Padi had met with Shifu, Oogwey and Tai Lung in the years since she had joined the Temple. She once said to Tai Lung that he looked scary, which amused the Warrior to no end.

"That is enough for now, Panda." Said Master Turkey, allowing Padi to stop, while the other students, Boar, Alligator and Dragon, had to continue their training. Padi bowed and walked out of the hall. Padi didn't leave the Temple very often, much to Oogwey's concern, whenever Padi went out she was always stared at and pointed at by the other people. Opposed to most Panda's, who were very heavily built, Padi had very slight frame, Mother (Master Hare) once said to Father, (Master Eagle) that when Padi reached maturity men would be drooling over her.

Padi was friends with the other students, although Dragon was her best friend, he was the late Master Dragon's grandson. So expectations were very high for him.

Padi heard banging on the door, she saw Master Antelope go to answer it, but the woman never reached the door as it was thrown off its hinges, where it then hit the master and broke her neck.

Padi looked at the door and saw Tai Lung with a man in silk robes, "Kill them all!" Bellowed the man, as Wolf Bandits rushed into the Temple. Master Turkey rushed for the Students to be evacuated from the scene, Master Eagle and Master Hare took many of the young students and babies, while the older students, including Dragon, fought back. Padi was separated from the others being evacuated and was cornered by the Man.

"So a Panda survived, well it'd be a shame if you grew up to defeat me wouldn't it?" Said the Man, only to be knock aside by Turkey.

"You will not harm Mishi, Shen." Growled Turkey, as Shen stood up.

"I think I will." Said Shen, attacking Turkey.

Padi watched at Shen fought her Master, she became horrified when Shen drove his sword through Turkey's chest. As Padi's Master fell to the floor dead, Padi was knocked out of a nearby window and into a river.

Padi tumbled head over toes in the rivers current, she had little air and was struggling to breathe. Eventually she washed up near a noodle shop, in the Valley of Peace. The five year old girl could only remember the name she had been given by the Masters. The child crawled to the shop and stopped near some radishes. Padi heard footsteps walking towards her and she heard a man gasp. Padi lost consciousness after that.

 ** _*/TtlaL/*_**

When Padi woke up she realised she was in a bed, a soft bed as well. She heard the man puttering around in the kitchen below. Padi looked out the window, she noticed it was dark outside, but there were lanterns out. Padi got out of the bed and walked down the stairs. She saw a man handing dishes of food out to injured people.

"There you go, Mrs. Lao." Said the Man, handing the woman a bowl of noodle soup.

"Thank you, Mr. Ping." Said Mrs. Lao.

Mr. Ping turned around and spotted Padi, "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Said Mr. Ping, looking at the child, "I found you near my food supplies, soaking wet and half-drowned, I thought you wouldn't wake up."

Padi looked up at Mr. Ping. Mr. Ping knelt down to her level, "Could you tell me your name?" Asked Mr. Ping.

"Padi, Padi Mishi." Said Padi, looking up at Mr. Ping.

Mr. Ping smiled and Padi felt as if she was starting a new part of a life she couldn't remember.

 ** _A/N: Fist Kung Fu Panda Story, All Human AU, everyone is put into groups via their sacred animal, Oogwey's a Tortoise, Shifu a Red Panda, Tigre (Male Tigress) a Tiger and Padi (Fem Po) a Panda, they all have marks on their necks which tell people what their animal is. Please Review, I'm gonna need a lot of them if anyone want's to see more chapters._**


End file.
